Government Initiatives
Government Initiatives are the second type of initiative categories. These initiatives are about dealing with the bureaucracy and international relations. Outreach Branch: 'Increases the speed at which initiatives are rolled out in a particular type of terrain. * Outreach Office * Remote Outreach 1 * Remote Outreach 2 * Rural Outreach 1 * Rural Outreach 2 * Urban Outreach 1 * Urban Outreach 2 '''Anti-Corruption Branch: '''Most initiatives in the game generate some Corruption Risk. Corruption Risk decreases over time in a manner similar to Inflation, but over ''much longer periods. The higher the Risk, the more Corruption is generated. High Corruption decreases Reputation and can lead to collapse. * Effective Procurement: decreases the amount of corruption generated. A must-pick in every game. * Anti-Corruption 1: these initiatives give a small but permanent decrease in corruption (not corruption risk) every turn. * Anti-Corruption 2 * Anti-Corruption 3 * Anti-Corruption 4 * Corruption Purge 1: these iniatives give a one-off, instant decrease in corruption and corruption risk. * Corruption Purge 2 '''Local Security Branch: '''Trains local security forces that affect local support level and increase Security. Higher Security means the Insurgent will need more time to control a province. Though they have no visible on-map presence, police forces actively fight insurgents to keep them from controlling the zone and will destroy one fighter when one of the police force initiatives are destroyed, similar to garrisons. Meaning you don't have to track every single red dot on the map in the late game. * Local Militia: Very cheap, but decreases local Support in the area they are active. Should be replaced by the more effective Police as soon as possible. * Local Police Recruitement: Stronger than the militia, boosts local Support Level. * Local Police Expansion: Strongest security level, further boosts local Support. '''Intel Branch: Intel represents general knowledge of the area, of population needs and a network of informants. Without Intel, travel time and combat capabilities suffer heavily, and some initiatives can't be rolled out in the affected area. Insurgent presence will decrease Intel, meaning your troops will often have to engage blind. * District Representatives: a slow but permanent collection of Intel, expanding over the land. Must-pick in every game. * Regional Census: Very fast Intel collection. This initiative can uncover most of the map before the insurrection starts. May or may not be worth the extra $12, depending on your strategy. It also reveals rebel camps in areas that have district representatives. Effective when you have no idea where the insurgents have a camp at. Warning: Regional Census WILL NOT reveal camps on insurgent-controlled areas, in this situation only UAVs can spot the camps for air strikes to kill it. PR Branch: * PR & Media Office: An important initiative that multiplies Support gains. Should be picked after you get a few Support/Development initiatives rolling, especially in Brutal difficulty. * Strategic Communication: Essentially 'PR & Media Office 2' Other: A set of individual initiatives at the top right of the screen. * Foreign Relations Office: improves all three choices in the "rival support" decisions. Can be bought in the early game for maximum effect, or be delayed until the first "rival" decision pops up. 'Subtle Pressure' is free, making it a much more efficient choice than Counterstrike. * Democratic Transition: Can lead to significant Reputation gains if successfully organizing elections. The weaker the Insurgent, the better your odds. * International Assistance: NGOs will roll out a few random Civilian initiatives for free. Most efficient for the General and Tank Commander, for whom Civilian initiatives cost more. Granting Full Access lead to massive increases in corruption and inflation, Limited Access is better. * Universal Justice: a large increase in Support Level and 3 Reputation for only $7. Some choices during decisions are made significantly worse, as people will now expect you to not shield powerful or corrupt individuals. A good pick in every game, unlocked by Local Police Recruitment; unlocks Local Police Recruitment.